dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Father-Son Kamehameha
& or & |class = Energy Wave |similar = Family Kamehameha Bros. Kamehameha Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha Ultimate Kamehameha Z-Spirit Kamehameha Father-Son Galick Gun }} is Gohan's Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Overview First, Gohan fires a Super Kamehameha at the opponent, who struggles against the attack. Then, the spirit of his father Goku appears behind him in a Kamehameha stance and shouts to him "Now!!" Finally, Gohan pulls his hand back and throws it forward as he charges more power into the attack, overpowering the opponent and inflicting a massive amount of damage. Usage and Power Gohan uses this attack in the final battle against Cell, who attacks with the Solar Kamehameha. Though Gohan manages to combat Super Perfect Cell in the Energy Clash, the Bio-Android nearly overpowers the young Saiyan several times, due to having his arm broken when protecting Vegeta from Super Perfect Cell's Time to Die. However, as Super Perfect Cell prepares to finish off Gohan, Vegeta blasts Super Perfect Cell with a Galick Blazer, completely distracting him. Seeing this chance and encouraged by Goku, Gohan unleashes all the rest of his power and power channeled to him by the spirit of Goku''Daizenshuu 2, 1995 into the Father-Son Kamehameha, overpowering the Solar Kamehameha and destroying Super Perfect Cell once and for all. Variations *'Father-Son Kamehameha Full Power''' - Super Saiyan 2 Gohan's super attack for UVM2 of Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Father-Son Perfect Kamehameha' - A variation of both the Solar Kamehameha and Father-Son Kamehameha used by Perfect Cell & the Cell Juniors against Teen Gohan in what-if scenario The True Ultimate Android in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and in an altered timeline in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Family Kamehameha' - A variation of the Father-Son Kamehameha and Bros. Kamehameha performed by Gohan with his brother Goten and their father to counter Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's Omega Blaster in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming after Broly's attack was starting to overpower Gohan & Goten's Bros. Kamehameha. Video Game Appearances The attack appears in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, and can be used in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, the ''Budokai'' series (including Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit), the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series (where it was named Father-Son Kamehameha), Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Super Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Heroes, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. It is Teen Gohan's Ultimate Blast in his Super Saiyan 2 form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series; in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, the technique is performed as a rush where Gohan uppercuts the opponent's chin, followed by a roundhouse kick which knocks them away, before charging the Father-Son Kamehameha. It is called Family Kamehameha in Supersonic Warriors 2; first, Gohan fires his Super Kamehameha at the opponent, then Goku appears and charges more power into it, inflicting a great amount of damage. A variation performed with Bardock can be used if Bardock is in the team: Goku and Gohan use the technique but the opponent blocks it, then Bardock appears and adds his Final Spirit Cannon to the Kamehameha to blast the enemy, which knocks them off guard and allows them to be overwhelmed by the attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, during the epilogue of the what-if saga "The True Ultimate Android", Cell and a Cell Jr. use a similar attack in a Beam Struggle against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. The move reappears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as Teen Gohan's Ultimate Skill. In the distorted history introduction cutscene to the Cell Saga, Dark Perfect Cell performs a Perfect Kamehameha version with the aid of his Dark Cell Jrs. to finish off Teen Gohan. The Future Warrior uses a similar technique to defeat Demigra in the games alternate ending. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, the Goku & Gohan (representing the deceased spirit of FSSJ Goku & SSJ2 Teen Gohan) Z-Assist character (obtainable as DLC via an update) can perform the Father-Son Kamehameha when summoned in battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as Teen Gohan's Ultimate Skill in his Demon Clothes 2 skillset. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be equipped to Future Gohan's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. Dragon Ball FighterZ features the Father-Son Kamehameha in two fashions. The first is a usable technique performed by Teen Gohan that requires three bars of ki, but by expending two more allows him to fire Father-Son Kamehameha (Full Power). The second is in a Dramatic Finish where, if Gohan defeats Cell in the Destroyed Cell Games Arena (Wasteland Stage) with a Neutral Heavy Attack, the scene of Cell’s defeat by Gohan and the Father-Son Kamehameha will be re-enacted, albeit without Vegeta's intervention. However, the battle itself can not end with the move, or else Gohan will wreck the immediate area with it, causing a Destructive Finish instead. Trivia *In the manga, Battle of Gods, and several video games, Goku was in his base form when he helped Gohan, while in the original anime, Kai and other video games, he was in his Super Saiyan form. *The Z-Assists in Dragon Ball Xenoverse are very similar to the Father-Son Kamehameha, as they cause the soul of the Future Warrior's current master to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing his signature technique to increase its power. Ironically, it can be used with Cell's Solar Kamehameha (named Perfect Kamehameha in the game). Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Team attacks Category:Energy waves